monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Neobuki
Quick and sparkling Neobuki was travelling across the universe when a black hole sucked her in. She was unable to skip it, and she hasn't found her way out of it yet, but in the meantime, she's managed to project herself onto the battlefield! __TOC__ Overview Neobuki is a Swiss-army knife of a girl. She can be a support with her wide variety of positive effects, an attacker with her hard-hitting moves, or even a nice tank thanks to her high Life and access to several positive effects such as Taunt, Double Life, Evasion, NER, Control Immunity, and Regeneration. That's not all though, as she can safely stack buffs onto herself thanks to her one-of-a-kind trait. All in all, she is one tough girl you should not mess with. Pros: *Amazing trait *Team Evasion + self-PER + Taunt + Double Life *50 Special dmg + Team Regeneration *Heavy-hitting moves *Good Speed and Life *Great support moves, such as Control Immunity and Torture Immunity *Self-PER + Team NER + self-Double Damage + Extra Turn *With her trait, she cannot be harmed in nearly any way if she has Evasion (except for Pierce) *Mostly low cooldowns Cons: *Nanovirus can rain on her self-buffing parade *Most offensive moves are Thunder-based, meaning she'll be easily walled by Thunder tanks *Though she has hard hitting moves, her power stat isn't the best *Some of her skills remove positive effects from herself *Mostly single target attacks Recommended Moveset The Power Of Anime! *Yokodzuna Form (Team Evasion + Self-PER Evasion + Self Taunt and Double Life, 41s, 3 CD) *Izanagi / Kaminari (Izanagi for 60 Special dmg + Team Double Damage, 29s, 2 CD) / (Kaminari for AoE 35 Thunder dmg + Team Stamina Regeneration , 25s, 2 CD) *Sekiwake / Maegashira (50 Special dmg + Team Regeneration, 26s, 1 CD) / (Maegashira for 65 Thunder dmg + Team Torture Immunity, 31s, 2 CD) *Hikari (50 Thunder dmg + Team NER + Team Control Immunity, 27s, 2 CD) Choose Izanagi if you want to help your teammates, specifically help your attackers deal more damage. Choose Kaminari for Neobuki to have an AoE skill in her moveset and so she can regenerate her own stamina, and her allies stamina, so that she doesn't have to worry about her stamina being drained from her higher stamina skills. Choose Sekiwake ''if you want to keep your allies alive as long as possible and provide a source of healing for them. Choose ''Maegashira if you want to help your allies become immune to the pesky and very common Torture effects. Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Tenacity Shield, Wangzhou's Shield, Hiroim's Shield Counters * Any monster that can spread Nanovirus, such as Patient Cyber, can prevent Neobuki from applying her positive effects. * Trait Disablers, like Ingenica or Wickah, can remove Neobuki's amazing trait. * Taunt Monsters, like Koralle Brutalis, or Clipeum, can make Neobuki's attacks Target them instead. * Good Earth attackers, such as Burotgor or Ugluk, can easily take out Neobuki. Category:Thunder monsters Category:Hardened Category:Lida book Category:Spirit book Category:Superheroes book Category:Duel Trait Category:Supporter Category:Evasion Category:Self-Supporter Category:Race monsters Category:Control Immunity Category:Torture Immunity